Herrin des Feuers
by Oriongirl
Summary: Songfic. Kind of a loveletter/lovesong from Cash to Sasha using a song by Subway To Sally. GERMAN!


Mein erstes Songfic...  
  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so was tatsächlich mal schreiben würde, aber auf dem Konzert überkam es mich einfach, und hier ist nun das Ergebnis... (Für alle Puristen: Mir ist auch klar, dass Cash dieses Lied eigentlich nicht kennen kann, es sei denn er steht auf deutsche Independent- Bands, aber es passt, und nur das ist wichtig!)  
  
Nein, die Charaktere und die Welt gehören noch immer nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus, und werde ihnen nichts zuleide tun!  
  
Danke an Jacen für seinen Besuch über Ostern und das Mitkommen zum Konzert und natürlich an Subway To Sally für dieses Lied!  
  
  
  
1 „Herrin des Feuers"  
  
Monika Reichelt (monika@fantastikspiele.de)  
  
6.4.2002  
  
  
  
Liebe Sasha!  
  
Nein, viel zu altbacken!  
  
Meine liebe Sasha!  
  
Noch viel dämlicher!  
  
Mein Schatz,  
  
1.1 Liebling  
  
1.2 Hey!  
  
Drei weitere Blätter wanderten zerknüllt in den Papierkorb.  
  
Cash stützte den Kopf auf den linken Handballen und drehte mit der Rechten frustriert den Füller hin und her. Auf diese Weise würde der Brief nie etwas werden. Aber er wollte, musste ihn schreiben, unbedingt!  
  
Und er sollte perfekt werden.  
  
Der ausgestopfte Plüschsalamander vor ihm sah ihn unverwandt mit seinen Glasaugen an. Also auch hier keine Hilfe.  
  
Er seufzte und entschied sich schließlich dafür, die Anrede wegzulassen.  
  
  
  
Du weißt, dass ich kein Poet oder so was bin.  
  
Deshalb werde ich gar nicht erst versuchen, Dir vorzumachen, dass das Folgende auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist. Aber wenn ich ein Dichter wäre, würde ich genau das für Dich schreiben.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt fällt es mir schwer, zu glauben, dass dies hier sich nicht speziell auf Dich bezieht, denn es passt jedes einzelne Wort.  
  
Und ich kann mich dem Verfasser nur anschließen.  
  
  
  
Dein Scheitel ist von Kupfer, ein Kastanienbaum, der brennt,  
  
  
  
Er sah sie sofort vor seinem geistigen Auge. Sasha im Gegenlicht, nachts im Garten hinter Caitlin Byrnes Haus. Ihr Kopf umgeben von einer rötlichen Gloriole, als ob ihre Locken in Flammen standen.  
  
Er hatte damals ihr Gesicht zuerst nicht sehen können, nur die rote Glut dieser fantastischen Haare.  
  
Er liebte es, mit seinen Fingern in sie einzutauchen, mit ihnen zu spielen, ihren Duft einzuatmen...  
  
Cashs Hand fuhr durch seine eigenen schmutzigblonden Stoppeln. Die Welt war so ungerecht...  
  
  
  
glüht so heiß nicht wie Dein Atem, Feuer heißt Dein Element.  
  
  
  
Eine weitere Erinnerung stieg in ihm auf.  
  
Sie und er auf dem Bett in seiner Wohnung, erschöpft und glücklich aneinander gekuschelt.  
  
Den Kopf an seine nackte Brust geschmiegt zog sie mit dem Finger Kreise um seine Brustwarze, während er sich fast krampfhaft darauf konzentrierte, zu atmen und sein Herz schlagen zu lassen, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfte, und gleichzeitig ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut genoss.  
  
Zu der Zeit war sie noch sterblich gewesen, nicht wissend, was er ihretwegen durchmachte und wie viel komplizierter sein Leben durch sie geworden war.  
  
Nicht dass sich daran seitdem viel geändert hätte, auch nicht nachdem sie ebenfalls Kainskind geworden war. Brujah!  
  
Es war fast wie in einer klassischen Tragödie, ein ständiger Kampf zwischen Herz und Verstand, innerem Verlangen und Ablehnung von außen.  
  
Doch sie war es wert, jede einzelne Sekunde.  
  
  
  
Und auf Deinen weißen Schultern schmilzt das Kupfer in der Glut.  
  
Aus dem Innersten der Erde stammt Dein Name und Dein Blut.  
  
  
  
Er hoffte, dass sie diesen Satz nicht falsch verstehen würde.  
  
Immerhin war sie schon vor ihrer Vampirwerdung impulsiv und leidenschaftlich gewesen, er musste es schließlich wissen.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz konnte man nicht leugnen, dass ihr Brujah-Blut diese Eigenschaften verstärkt hatte.  
  
Cash seufzte.  
  
Er war die ständigen Anspielungen auf ihre unterschiedlichen Clans leid, hasste das ständige Getuschel und Getratsche, genauso wie die Vorwürfe, die seine eigenen Leute ihm machten.  
  
Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet in der einzigen Stadt wohnen, in der Brujah und Gangrel in Dauerfehde lagen?  
  
Nein, das Leben war wirklich nicht fair.  
  
  
  
Ich bin so leicht entflammbar, meine Haut ist aus Papier,  
  
und der Rest von mir ist Zunder, Deine Flamme schlägt nach mir.  
  
  
  
Wahr in mehr als einer Hinsicht.  
  
Auch wenn er persönlich mehr aushalten konnte als die meisten anderen Kainiten, Feuer war eine der wenigen zuverlässigen Möglichkeiten, sie alle in den endgültigen Tod zu schicken. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine instinktive Angst davor.  
  
Sein eigener Erzeuger, Stevie Ray, war verbrannt. Auf einem Hausdach in der Morgensonne, hilflos an einer Antenne aufgespießt. Eine Erinnerung die alles andere als angenehm war.  
  
Cash selbst war in einem anderen Sinn entzündet worden, in dem Moment, als er Sasha auf dem Balkon hatte stehen sehen.  
  
Er hatte noch nicht gewusst, dass sie Julians „Nichte" war, und dass der Prinz in ihm eine Bedrohung für sie und für die Maskerade sehen würde, nur dass sie das hinreißendste Wesen war, das er je gesehen hatte, und dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.  
  
Unsterblich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
  
Ihm war klar gewesen, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, dass er sich, seinen neuen Posten und seinen Clan insgesamt gefährdete, wenn er sich mit ihr einließ. Julians Drohung war nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem i gewesen.  
  
Und dennoch: Er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Er hatte ihretwegen zum ersten und einzigen Mal gegen einen direkten Befehl seines Prinzen verstoßen, und hatte noch nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.  
  
  
  
Deine Raubtieraugen glühen, Deine Hand verbrennt selbst Stein,  
  
aufgelöst in tausend Funken werd' ich Rauch und Asche sein.  
  
  
  
Ihre Augen... Cash hatte bisher erst einmal in Sashas Augen gesehen, als das Tier in ihr an die Oberfläche kam – während des ersten Hungers in der Nacht ihrer Verwandlung. Sie waren anders als die der anderen.  
  
Julians Blick war kalt und hart, Sashas dagegen warm, golden, irgendwie katzenartig.  
  
Und genauso hypnotisch. Er wollte sich in diesen Augen verlieren, einsinken, Feuer fangen und verbrennen, und sie wusste es.  
  
Sie wusste, dass er Wachs in ihren Händen war, dass sie mit ihm alles machen konnte, und dass er ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde, wenn sie es nur wollte.  
  
Doch sie wollte nicht.  
  
Sie wusste um ihre Kräfte und setzte sie auch gnadenlos ein: bei Julian, bei den anderen Brujah, bei Lillie... aber nicht bei ihm.  
  
Über den Grund dafür konnte er nur spekulieren. War das die wahre Liebe?  
  
Doch selbst wenn sie ihn ausnutzen, mit ihm spielen würde, würde das nichts ändern. Wenn ihretwegen das Fegefeuer auf ihn wartete, dann sollte es so sein.  
  
  
  
Herrin des Feuers, ich brenne!  
  
Das Feuer brennt lichterloh.  
  
Herrin des Feuers, ich verbrenne durch Dich!  
  
  
  
Ja. Oh ja!  
  
  
  
Einen Feuersalamander hältst Du Dir als Wappentier.  
  
  
  
Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Stoffsalamander. Natürlich auch nicht selbstgemacht, was solche Arbeiten betraf hatte er zwei linke Hände. Aber es war auch so ganz schön schwierig gewesen, dieses Tier aufzutreiben. Und alles nur wegen dieses Liedes.  
  
  
  
Du bist Läuterung und Reinheit, stehst für unstillbare Gier.  
  
  
  
Definitiv! In jeder möglichen Hinsicht.  
  
Nein, sie war nie wirklich unschuldig gewesen, auch wenn er inzwischen wusste, dass viel von ihrem Verhalten Fassade war, aber auch nie so hart wie sie immer tat. Tief in ihr steckte noch immer ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen, dass froh war über eine Schulter zum Anlehnen.  
  
Er grinste. Sie würde ihn lebendig häuten, falls er diesen Gedanken laut aussprechen sollte. Nicht dass er das je tun würde. Er genoss ihr Zusammensein genau so wie es war.  
  
Er fühlte, dass auch sie ihm gut tat, seine antrainierte harte Schale knackte, und er sich deswegen nicht schämen musste. Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl.  
  
Und was die Gier betraf...  
  
  
  
Aus den Haaren fallen Funken, schön'res hab' ich nie geseh'n.  
  
  
  
Auch dies ein Satz, den er nur unterschreiben konnte. Sie war ... perfekt. Ja. Üppige Rundungen an genau den richtigen Stellen, diese wunderschönen Augen, dieses flammende Haar! Er konnte schlicht ins Schwärmen geraten, wenn er nur an sie dachte, von ihrem tatsächlichen Anblick ganz zu schweigen. Und sie hatte sich ausgerechnet für ihn entschieden!  
  
Vielleicht war das Leben manchmal doch nicht so übel.  
  
  
  
Aufgelöst in Rauch und Asche will ich brennend untergeh'n.  
  
  
  
Cash hoffte nur, dass dieser Untergang SEHR lange dauern würde...  
  
  
  
Herrin des Feuers, ich brenne!  
  
Das Feuer brennt lichterloh.  
  
Herrin des Feuers, ich verbrenne durch Dich!  
  
Das Lied zum Text gibt's dann heute Abend bei mir...  
  
  
  
Drei wohlgesetzte Pünktchen als Hinweis darauf, dass sie noch viel mehr bekommen würde als nur ein akustisches Erlebnis.  
  
  
  
Happy Un-Birthday, Sasha!  
  
  
  
Ein Jahr unter Kainiten. Kein wirklicher Grund zum Feiern, wenn man die Umstände bedachte, unter denen ihre Verwandlung geschehen war, aber dennoch ein wichtiges Datum in ihrer Existenz.  
  
Und eine Gelegenheit, zumindest das Umfeld so zu rekonstruieren, wie es damals hätte sein sollen...  
  
  
  
Ich liebe Dich!  
  
  
  
Drei simple Worte, vielleicht etwas abgedroschen, aber durch nichts zu ersetzen. An der Wahrheit gab es eben nichts zu rütteln.  
  
Der Brief und der Salamander würden auf ihrem Kopfkissen auf sie warten, während er mit ihrem „Onkel" in der Stadt unterwegs war. Manchmal war dieser Job wirklich ätzend, aber er hatte ja die Hoffnung auf den Abend, die ihn bei der Stange hielt.  
  
Und was für ein Abend es werden würde...  
  
1.2.1 Cash 


End file.
